A War Between Love and Reality
by Minx Elf
Summary: They were defeated over 400 years ago, but now they're back. They go to the the Guardians requesting their power sources but when things go awry when a fight commences, Jack finds himself in the clutches of his new enemy. But will love blossom while he's captured? Can the Guardians defeat them a second time? They are the Seven Sins after all, and they came back stronger than before
1. It Started When They Walked In

**New story! This one is replacing my other story Music is Our Savior, this one will have a different plot line and seven (or more) OCs. I don't THINK a story like this has ever done before but who knows, there might just be one out there… So yeah, anyways let start this!**

It Started When They Walked Into The Pole…

Jack was Burgess talking with Jamie about the spirits of the world when he saw them.

"So what about Mr. Nobody? I heard some kids talking about it in class, does he exist?" Jamie asked him. Jack frowned, he hadn't really heard of him a whole lot. He was about to answer when the Aurora Borealis glimmered in the sky from the north.

"I have to go, but I'll ask North for you, ok?" Jack replied. Jamie grinned and nodded, and Jack shot off. The wind lifted him higher as the chilly winds wrapped around him.

"Go to the Pole!" Jack shouted, and the wind complied. Within a few minutes he was inside being ushered by yetis to the globe room. When he got there he saw that everyone but Bunny was there. Tooth noticed him first.

"Hey Jack! Are your teeth still white? Oh yes they are! I still-" North cut her off quickly.

"It's nice to see you here Jack, ve are very vorried about vhat is going on, and Man in Moon hasn't said anything yet." He explained in his thick Russian accent. Jack nodded, and just then Bunny appeared, shivering and bristling.

"Did you have to make it a bloody blizzard out there frostbite? I can barely feel my ears!" Bunny snapped at him. Jack smirked, and responded with,

"Then maybe next time you should wear shoes, that IS why they were made you know," this earned Jack a glare from Bunny, and right as he was about to spit out a retort North interrupted.

"Ah! Bunny you are finally here! Let us get down to business!" North announced. They all gathered around in a half circle, Jack nodding to Sandy and Sandy tipped a hat back, smiling. Jack put Jamie's question to the back of his mind, remembering to ask it later. Moonlight shone down on the floor, wavering for a second before a shadow of several different figures appeared on the floor.

"It's only been 5 years since Pitch now these guys show up again?!" Bunny muttered, North murmured a Russian swear while Tooth gasped, and Sandy was making frantic signs above his head.

"Ok, I'm lost, who are they?" Jack asked after a moment. After a few moments Tooth began to answer.

"They are the-"She was cut off by a harsh, bright light filling the room. Everyone went to cover their eyes, when loud thumps were heard. Groaning filled the room, and voices started complaining.

"I swear, if that messed up my hair or clothes-"

"Oh shut up, I just want to get the sources and get out."

"Ugh, did we HAVE to come here? I'd much rather be in my room."

"Shut up! All of you! Do you want to make me angry?" After that the light died down to reveal 4 people. They all were very different, but the one that caught Jack's eye was one in the middle of the group. He was slightly on the tall side at what Jack estimated to be about 6 feet, with the sides of his hair short, and the top being spiked forward, slightly shadowing his eyes while the colour was black with short bit of red at the tips. His eyes (from what Jack could see at his distance he was at) seemed to be a dark red. He wore a black leather jacket with the zipper going up the right side of his chest only half way zipped and the top of the jacket had two triangular parts that folded outwards while the collar was folded down. He had on black skinny jeans that were ripped and showing off slender yet lean legs with a thin silver chain that went from the front of his waist, dipped to mid-thigh and back up to the back of his waist where it curved, and an empty knife holster attached to the belt that had tons of silver studs on them. Black combat boots with red laces went up and stopped a few inches above the ankle. He had black fingerless gloves on that had short yet sharp spikes on the knuckles.

Yet it was his face that was interesting, he had on makeup that was a well done skull, and showed high cheek bones and full lips. Jack felt a strange tug in his gut when he saw him but dismissed it when North spoke.

"Vhat are you doing here? You disappeared over 400 years ago!" Bunny nodded with North's words in agreement. All seven of them sighed in annoyance.

"We should leave, I doubt they have or know where it is," a guy whispered to the one Jack had ogled at. This one had shaggy pale blue hair, pale skin, and wore a baggy grey shirt that hung on his thin and gangly frame, and a pair of pale blue sweatpants, along with blue cat slippers on his feet. His face reminded him of a dolls, pretty but fragile while his piercing blue eyes scanned the area.

"As much as you want to get home Micheal, we may as well ask," the other guy whispered back. His red eyes landed on Jack, and his lips quirked into a smirk.

"I haven't seen you before, who are you?" He asked in a deep and smooth voice that was laced with an Italian accent. Jack was about to reply, when Sandy's gold sand covered his mouth. He looked over to see Sandy shake his head. Jack nodded and looked back over to the man.

"I was told not to tell my name to strangers." Jack answered with a smirk. The man just chuckled lowly before a girl stepped up.

"No flirting Damian, that's MY job," A girl purred with a French accent, clinging onto Damian's arm. She had long, straight purple and red hair, with big dark blue eyes that drew you in. She wore a tight, dark red shirt that showed off a LOT of skin and cleavage. She had on a short dark purple skirt that had ruffles and went down to her upper thigh. Under that she had black fishnet stockings and black 6 inch heels. She had on heavy makeup that overly accentuated her features.

"Your charms don't work on me Eloise." Damian said, pushing her away.

"Anyways, we wanted to ask you a few questions, since we woke up a few months back, and we just couldn't find our power sources. So of course, the first people we thought of was you guys, since you know, you WERE the ones to defeat us." Damian explained. One guy snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Still sore about that, are you?" Bunny taunted. The guy merely snarled at Bunny, grey eyes flashing dangerously, his dark brown hair that spike up making him look menacing even with his normal clothes of dark blue skinny jeans, black converse and dark green hoody.

"No, we aren't, are we Declan?" Damian stressed, glaring at Declan, while Declan rolled his eyes and gave a short nod.  
"We are here in peace, all we want is our power sources, and we will leave you alone, and please don't make me angry, I'd hate to go overboard without my container to hold everything back." Damian reasoned with an edge to his voice, eyes glinting. Tooth fluttered back a few feet with a few of her mini fairies before saying

"We didn't take them, we left them with you, even if we did have them we wouldn't give them to you. You would have too much power and the world would be in chaos, then we'd have to fight you again." Her voice trembled a little when she spoke.

"Ok, can SOMEONE tell me what is going on here already?!" Jack shouted. All eyes turned to him.

"Sure, I and the other three on this side of the room are four of the Seven Deadly Sins, all seven of us were defeated by the guardians over 400 years ago when we got too powerful for their comfort. We only just woke up a few months ago only to find our sources of power; which we use to put our power into an attack or hold magic when our bodies can't. Right now we are accusing the guardians of taking them since they were the ones to defeat us. Caught up now?" Damian explained. Jack only nodded. He was 'born' after they were defeated so it was no surprise why he hadn't heard of them.

"Besides, you're lying about not taking them, I can sense their power inside here. If you're that desperate to make sure our power can't be contained, then we may just have to take them back by force." Declan threatened in a bored tone. Bunny stepped forward,

"Oh, so we can just kick your arses again? I'm sorry, am I supposed to believe you when we beat you the first time? I don't think you've even gotten the taste of dirt out of your mouth after we smashed you into the ground your defeat weighing you down." He gloated, hurting Declan's pride harshly.

"Shut up you wanker! You should just go back down your hole you bloody twat!" Declan shouted angrily. Bunny instantly threw his boomerangs at Declan, who grabbed them out of the air and broke them in half. Before the fight could escalate any more Damian walked in between them and folded his arms, looking pissed off.

"Now you've gone and made Damian mad, I don't think either of you will make it out in one piece." Eloise giggled. Jack frowned at that, he didn't really want to fight.

"Since I believe what Declan says is true, you will have to be punished for lying to us." Damian announced. His eyes surveyed the room as he looked for possible ways to punish them. Tooth brought her fairies closer and glared at Damian, North drew his swords, Sandy materialized sand whips, and Bunny got into a defense position. Jack just sat on a rafter, watching this all play out. Suddenly, Damian tensed, then he was gone. Jack blinked, and looked around before feeling, a warm and soft hand cover his mouth and one grab his hands. He jumped in surprise, then blinked, seeing that he was on the floor, facing the guardians that were glaring behind him with looks of fear, anger, and shock. They were all about to attack when an overwhelming sense of anger flooded the room.

Jack barely had time to get away from Damian's grip and grab his staff that he had dropped when he had been grabbed, before a hand closed around his ankle, and the world went black.

 **Wow, that was a tough chapter to write, 5 pages for the first chapter AND introduced four of the Seven, so I feel accomplished. Sorry if it dragged or went to fast in some parts. Reviews are appreciated, and until next time (when the relationship with Damian and Jack fires up) goodbye!**


	2. They took Jack

**The pairing in this of Damian x Jack is really different, but then again so is the ship of Jelsa! Or Lalu if any readers get that reference! But sometimes it works… I think I'm just being WAY too paranoid about this like I always am but oh well. And please excuse Damian's huge potty mouth, he has a bad habit of swearing. Anyways, Jack was kidnapped by Damian (what a great way to start a relationship!) And I'm giving up on writing accents, I'm only doing insults, sorry but it's annoying to write.**

Then they took Jack…

 _At the Pole~_

"That git broke my boomerangs! There's no way you can let him get away with this North!" Bunny shouted angrily.

"Bunny! Calm down, we should be more worried about the fact that they have Jack!" Tooth scolded Bunny, while nervously glancing at North. No one paid attention to the fact that Sandy was trying to get their attention.

"I'm curious to how they teleported, but big problem is they took Jack! Sorry about you boomerangs Bunny, but we have a much bigger problem!" North boomed. Sandy suddenly grabbed one of the chairs in the room and dragged it harshly across the ground, making a horrible screeching noise. Everyone clapped their hands over their ears and turned to look at Sandy. He made the symbols of seven people, then an array of weapons, then a question mark.

"Oh yeah! That wanker mentioned their power sources being here in the workshop, but that's not possible since we didn't take them!" Bunny reasoned. Sandy nodded, glad that someone had understood him. North nodded slowly, stroking his beard.

"There's no way, I thought their power sources were supposed to fade with them. I doubt one of us took them, that would be quite a handful to take and we'd notice." Tooth rambled anxiously.

"Off to the sleigh! We will get back Jack and their power sources!" North declared, and they all set off to load up.

"Uhh, I think I should just take my tunnels, they'll be a lot safer!" Bunny argued weakly.

"Nonsense! Let's go!" North said, grabbing Bunny and practically dragging him to the sleigh, all of them unaware of the pair of eyes glaring at them.

 _At the hideout of The Seven~_

"Om my- I'm going to puke! That is the last time I take a teleporter!" Micheal groaned, and ran off down a hall to where the bathroom was. They were all disoriented and motion sick from the teleporter. Jack was leaning heaving on his staff trying his hardest not to puke, never mind escaping.

"I agree with Micheal, why did we have to use those anyways? I thought they were only for emergencies!" Eloise exclaimed. Damian shrugged,

"It was an emergency, we don't have our sources and we have no idea about what has been happening in the world." Eloise scowled at the answer and with a hair flip, she sauntered out of the room. Declan, looking a little pale, cursed loudly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ugh, now we have to catch up on a bunch of stuff in the world," He groaned. Damian groaned and rested his face in his palm.

"We'll deal with that later, we've got a hostage to take care of." Damian pinned his gaze on Jack, freezing him to the spot. "But you know what? I'm fucking hungry, I'm going to go and raid the fridge." And with that he left the room to where the kitchen must have been. Declan gave him a bored look and sighed.

"Don't destroy anything or you'll be in huge trouble, don't go in a room if the door is closed and don't accept anything from Eloise or Angelina -she's the one with the green hair- and if you piss off Damian you better run as fast as you can and pray he doesn't find you. Got it?" Jack nodded. Declan then walked off leaving him alone.

Deciding to explore, Jack looked around to see that he was in a living room. There was a huge flat screen TV hung up on the wall and speakers on the walls. There was different coloured bean bag chairs everywhere and video game controllers spread across the black leather sofa. The walls were a basically a giant window and the carpet was a cream colour. Creating a map in his head, Jack noted that the living room had three different hallways to choose from going in completely different directions. Deciding to go down the hallway Damian had, Jack set off, leaving frost footprints when he lifted his feet. There was doors sparsely spread throughout the whole hallway.

Suddenly he heard voices up ahead and quickened his pace, curious about the other three of the seven were like. He came up to a room that looked like the kitchen/dining room, with white tile floors and red painted walls with cupboards lining one wall and a fridge in the corner. There was Damian eating a sandwich the thickness of his arm, and there was two people sitting across from him.

The guy was stuffing his face with food, nonstop. He even had bits of food and candy in his mottled brown-blonde-blue hair. He had his lilac eyes open wide and he was acting a bit like a 4 year old during Christmas with all that food in front of him.

"Marco, slow down we don't need you choking again like last time," said the lady next to Marco in a thick Brazilian accent. She had long gold hair (it actually looked metallic) and skin that looked like porcelain. The thing that stood out about her was how much stuff she was wearing! It was as if she'd bought the whole jewelry shop and decided to wear it with her million dollar clothes! She had heavy make up on that somewhat made her look pretty, and whenever she moved you could hear the chime of her accessories touching each other. She had glaring bronze eyes that pierced through Marco as he flinched and slowed down the pace immensely.

"Jeez Jewel, no need to be such a bitch to Marco, he's only doing his hobby." Damian said, rolling his eyes. Jewel quickly shot a love struck face at Damian before going back to how she was before. Just then Damian realized Jack was in the room.

"Oh hey Jack! When did you get here?" He asked casually. Jack shrugged at the response, leaning on his staff

"Oh I got here, about the time you kidnapped me, like a few minutes ago." He responded, as ice started to spread on the floor where he stood. Marco and Jewel looked interested at his words.

"Oh no please don't tell me you kidnapped someone as a hostage already! We've only been back for a month, can't you wait another?" Jewel groaned. Marco swallowed his mouthful of food before nodding in agreement with Jewel's words.

"If he's important then we're screwed, there's no way we could survive against an enemy without our sources!" Marco warned. Damian just rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, letting the back legs support his weight.

"You guys worry too much! Live a little!" He cheered.

"You are way too carefree, we just kidnapped one of the _Guardians_ friends, don't you know what that means?!" Hissed a voice from behind Jack, startling him. It was Declan, but he looked different, he was wearing green basketball shorts with medals bulging in the pockets and a tank top with medals hanging from his neck, Jack noted that all of the medals were gold except for one that he couldn't see from glancing at him.

"Declan! A ninja as always! And it's good to see you in your normal clothes even if you keep showing off your medals all the time!" Damian exclaimed. Jewel and Marco's eye's widened at Declan's words 'we just kidnapped one of the Guardian's friends' and they shot Damian a glare. Damian noticed the glares were pointed at him and quickly changed the subject,

"Where's Deniz?" He asked. Jewel, Marco, and Declan dead panned and pointed down the hall

"She's in her room," They all answered in unison. Jack was on the sidelines of the conversation, just listening in and getting to know the people who had kidnapped him. One thing caught him a bit off guard, ' _we just kidnapped one of the Guardians friends'_ so they didn't know that he was a Guardian? Or about Pitch trying to take over with fear and his nightmares? He wasn't quite sure if they didn't know what happened was a good thing or not.

His thoughts were cut off when Damian abruptly stood up with the chair he was sitting on falling backwards.

"How about we just go back to the Pole, and get our sources back, then go back to doing our jobs. That sounds reasonable right?" Damian said. Everyone but Declan nodded in agreement with his idea, however Declan looked a little… Uncomfortable and guilty with the idea, which Damian noticed.

"Got anything to say, Declan?" He asked, and Declan nodded, folding his arms across his chest.

"Our sources aren't at the Pole, I lied about them being there since I was annoyed at the overgrown kangaroo." Declan confessed with a sigh shifting his weight between his feet.

Complete silence fell over the room, shock sparking from everyone but Jack, who was a bit confused at the situation, since he hadn't been following the conversation.

"What did you say? I thought I heard you say something about lying about our sources being at the Pole." Eloise said, walking through the doorway into the kitchen with a girl behind her. She looked the youngest out of all the Sins, like a 19 year old. She had choppy dark lime green hair that framed an oval face, dainty nose, and intense dark green almond eyes. Her ivory skin stood out against her black leggings and dark green skirt, light green shirt and dark grey converse, the strangest thing was there was a green snake on her shoulders and neck like a scarf, Jack assumed the girl was Deniz.

"What about our sources?" Deniz asked, confused.

"Declan messed up already, he lied about our sources being at the Pole and now we probably have pissed off Guardian's coming after us." Jewel explained with a sigh, rubbing at a speck of dust on one of her million bangles she wore.

"At least I'm not the one that kidnapped one of the Guardian's friends!" Declan shouted pointing at Damian angrily.

"Ugh, you are all such idiots! I cannot believe you guys sometimes!" Deniz hissed angrily, the snake mimicking her hiss. Suddenly Micheal was standing in the doorway, talking.

"Declan broke one of the kangaroo's boomerangs." Marco, Jewel, and Deniz glared at Declan.

"Are you serious? Way to go Declan, not even two months in and you're already pissing off the Guardians!" Marco said sarcastically.

"The egg sucking wanker had it coming to him! It's his fault he attacked first anyways!" Declan defended. As much as Jack was loving these jabs at Bunny, he wanted to say something.

"Uhh, can I correct you on something?" Jack asked timidly. Seven glaring eyes landed on him, making him flinch a bit. "Well, I'm not a friend of the Guardians," he paused, "I _am_ a Guardian."

That's when shit _really_ hit the fan.

 **Sorry it took so long to update! But that last part as really fun to write. All of the Sins have now been introduced, and ALL of them have a grudge against Bunny for something besides the fact that he along with the rest of the Guardians beat them. Also, all of the countries the Sins were "born" in (like Damian being Italian) were chosen randomly so please don't take offense if you are from the same country. And since I already came up with seven OC's I'm willing to accept people's OC's as the villain in this story. So either message me or review your OC and I'll choose one to go into the story as the villain. The only key points you need is a description of their body features, clothes, personality, and power or what they're the spirit of. The rest is up to your imagination! So until next time!**


	3. Introducing the villain

**I'm in a good mood today, so I decided to update after not doing it for about a month. And I wanted to do it now since school is being a bitch, no matter how fun certain classes are. Or how easy it is to hide your phone and read fanfiction in band. Anyways, I'm getting off track! So I'm thinking of doing holiday specials for this, like on Halloween and Christmas, and maybe Easter if this fanfic runs on that long, which I'm pretty sure it will. Possibly. Wouldn't my LA teacher be so proud to know I write about fictional characters in my free time instead of doing homework? Oh look, I'm getting side-tracked again.**

Introducing the villain. **(Kudos to . .head)**

 _At some random place in who knows where~_

"Those annoying Guardians have bossed me around way too much! Enigma, go spy on them and see what they're up to, they seem in a rush for something." An evil voice hissed. A kid that appeared 11 in age, rubbed at the black cuffs around his wrist, and glared at his enslaver with his intense purple eyes.

"Fine, but only because I have no choice." The Enigma growled, running a hand through shaggy white blond hair.

"As long as you have my bindings on your wrist Enigma, you belong to me! Now go and carry out my orders!" The menacing voice said, his pale gold eyes gleaming coldly in the dim light.

 _Back to the Seven and Jack~_

Well, this is a tricky situation.

Jack stood on the sidelines, amazed at how fast they had all moved to absolutely murder Damian. Declan had a medal around his neck, trying to choke him. Marco was trying to stab him with the butter knife that he _was_ using to cut through the mountain of food on his plate. Deniz's snake was trying to bite him, while Jewel had grabbed a _gun_ from a hidden coat pocket, fumbling to load it and shoot it. Micheal was hitting him over and over again with one of his blue cat slippers. Eloise was trying to spray Damian in the eyes with a canister of mace, and Jack was trying to figure out just _where_ and _how_ they had gotten these weapons, since they "died" 400 years ago.

Of course, Damian wasn't dying, he was staying alive by having an aura of red surrounding him, but it was wearing him out fast. Damian let out a weak groan and slumped to the table, holding himself up with a shaky arm, the aura disappearing.

Everyone quickly stopped their attacks and looked at him in concern.

"Dammit Damian! Stay alive so we can get our sources back!" Declan yelled, putting the medal back into his pocket and grabbing Marco's half empty glass of water and poured it on Damian's head. It seemed to shock Damian back to life, and he sat back with a frown on his now pale face.

"We need to get our sources back before we end up like weak little _zoccola_." Damian muttered, getting up from his chair with slightly shaky legs. Everyone put their weapons away and sighed.

"But we don't know where they are! I know there's the connection but after so long-" Micheal started to say timidly, but was cut off by Eloise.

"I think I have an idea on how we can find them." She glanced over at the rest of the Seven, and they all apparently understood what her idea was after a moment, and turned to look at Jack. Declan took a bit longer than the others, but when he caught on…

"Oh _hell_ no, if you think we will go to them for help, you are wrong! Do you know how long that stupid _kangaroo_ will hold it above my head if we do what I think you're idea is?!" Declan's little tantrum was unnoticed by everyone.

"Can somebody explain to me what's going on? And what your plan is?!" Jack shouted, annoyed at not knowing what's going on.

"Sorry, Eloise's plan is to go to your friends, the Guardians, for help so we can find our sources." Marco explained, snacking on a bag of chips.

"I disagree with this plan! There is no way I'm going to go running to them of all people for help!" Declan growled, annoyed at the plan.

"Do you have a better idea? Even I agree with this plan, Declan, if teaming up with the Guardians means we get our sources back, then yes I will go to them for help." Damian said, glaring at Declan.

"Well if we're going to go find them, we have to go now or Damian might fade." Micheal said, walking out of the room. Everyone nodded and left the room, Jack went to follow, but just then Damian grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Jack was surprised by the sudden warmth and accidently let loose a stream of power, freezing their hands together.

Damian glanced back, surprised by the ice crawling up his arm and saw Jack's surprised and blushing face. He huffed angrily and turned away before Jack could see the slight blush on his face.

 **Ok I'm ending it here, sorry that it's short and a bit of a filler but I promise that in the next chapter shit will go down. And next chapter will be at least 2000 words to make up for this boring chapter. I do have the next chapter planned out somewhat, and there will be a few awkward moments involved.**


End file.
